1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to user input devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a simple computer touch input device providing input information corresponding to position and pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional input devices are inefficient and require a user to utilize skill and dexterity in order to operate. In particular, keyboards require a modicum of typing skills and fine-motor devices such as miniature trackballs and the IBM trackpoint (pencil-eraser-look-alike) device are difficult to use and may be impossible or uncomfortable for people with slight disabilities.
Even simple devices tend to have disadvantages. For example, a mouse can be used to point to and click on items displayed on a screen. The mouse is typically restricted to operate merely as a pointing device, with the user moving the mouse with the right hand and either doing nothing with the left hand or pressing a small number of modifier keys. The non-dominant hand (typically the left hand) is underutilized during graphical interaction with the display of a computer screen. Unfortunately, using two mice simultaneously requires an unusually high level of both manual and cognitive dexterity.
Other pointing devices, such as pressure-sensitive touch tablets, also require a certain degree of manual and cognitive dexterity and can be disadvantagous for the further reason that they are bulky and relatively expensive. In particular, three- dimensional input devices, such as flying mouses which are intended to be lifted off of the table to indicate a position in the Z-axis are difficult to use.
Consequently, there is a need for an input device which is easier for users to use than a mouse, has a predictable and close location, and is easier to manipulate, especially when inputting three-dimension position data.